Mosin Nagant
}} The Mosin Nagant is a Russian Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 91 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The Mosin-Nagant (Russian: Винтовка Мосина, ISO 9: Vintovka Mosina) is a five-shot, bolt-action, internal magazine-fed, military rifle, developed by the Imperial Russian Army in 1891 and used by the armed forces of the Russian Empire, the Soviet Union, and various other nations. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mosin%E2%80%93Nagant Wikipedia The model in-game is the M1891/30, an improved version of the original M1891 that became the standard service rifle for the Red Army in WWII. Compared to the original M91, the M91/30 is shorter, has a smaller and thinner wooden stock, is considerably lighter than the original rifle, has a circular receiver (compared to the hex of the M91), a hooded front sight, and a modified rear sight. The M1891/30 also has a sniper rifle variant equipped with the 3.5x PU scope with earlier models equipped with the more complex 4x PE scope. A sawed-off variant called the Obrez was commonly used by revolutionaries during the Russian Revolution. In-Game General Information The Mosin Nagant is a unique sniper rifle in Phantom Forces. It is the third-last sniper rifle unlocked, and the twelfth highest ranking gun in the game, only out-ranked by the PPSh-41, 1858 Carbine, AKM, Henry 45-70, Kriss Vector, MP40, MG3KWS, Dragunov SVDS, Obrez, SPAS-12, M231, and the Hecate II. It is the only sniper rifle, besides the L115A3 ,AWS, and Steyr Scout that does not have an optic/scope as its default sights. However, it does have access to the PU-1 scope, which acts as a default scope like on other sniper rifles although the magnification level is a bit lower, at 6.2x. Its iron sights are at 4.0x. Comparatively, it has the lowest base damage of any sniper rifle in-game, being lower than the Remington 700, but can still one-shot-kill (1SK) to the head like other members of its class. It makes up for this by possessing the fastest rate-of-fire (RoF) of all sniper rifles at 55 RPM - slow by most standards but quite quick for a bolt-action rifle. Muzzle velocity is the same as other sniper rifles, at 3000 studs per second. Capacity is limited, with the Mosin Nagant only having a five-round clip and unable to chamber an extra round. This means reloads are often frequent, although, this is balanced out by the Mosin possessing the fastest reload times out of its class members as well as having 50 rounds in reserve - the highest in its class. The Mosin Nagant also has great mobility for its class, being able to move much faster than that of any sniper rifle and comparable to that of DMRs. Aim-down-sights (ADS) time is better than its peers - being quite quick without an optical attachment equipped. With a higher-powered scope, it is slowed down but still relatively quick. ''Usage & Tactics The Mosin Nagant's key strength is in its speed - both firerate, reload times, mobility and ADS times. In high-pressure situations where situational awareness is king and speed is essential is where the Mosin really shines. Theoretically, the Mosin boasts the best killing potential - able to kill five enemies much faster than its rivals bar the Dragunov SVDS - a semi-auto DMR with similar one-shot-headshot capacity. However, the lower base damage means aiming for the head is crucial with the Mosin Nagant in order to achieve the best result. Precision is paramount in using the weapon correctly - more inexperienced users may struggle with the Mosin Nagant given its higher skill cap. Given its advantages in speed, the Mosin Nagant can easily be played with more aggressive tactics instead of as a more traditional sniper. The weapon favors a fast-paced playstyle rather than sitting far away from the objective. This allows the user more freedom when it comes to loadout customization and strategy selection. With the PU-1 scope or similar optic, a user can act as a fast scout - moving quickly from advantageous positions overlooking a chokepoint or objective as to remain undetected. With iron sights or low-magnification optics, a user can act with more aggression and engage at medium range. Regarding optics, it is heavily subject to user preference although some suit a particular role. A user wanting a scope for long-range combat may wish to seek the PU-1 scope or higher-powered VCOG 6x Scope. For slightly less magnification but gained peripheral vision, the likes of the M145, ACOG and C79 are all viable options. For more medium-range combat, the likes of the Coyote or Kobra sight are well-suited to such combat scenarios. Barrel attachments are generally not recommended with the Mosin Nagant, apart from the Flash Hider. Suppressors greatly hinder the muzzle velocity of the weapon and the benefits of the compensator and muzzle brake are negligible given the slow RoF. The flash hider will remove muzzle flash - improving target acquisition with low-powered optics - and make a user harder to spot at a long distance. Underbarrel attachments are also not recommended - a part from the laser sight. Grips decrease the ADS speed of the weapon, greatly hindering its performance. A laser sight provides better hip-fire accuracy with no downside, thus being a good choice. With auxillary attachments, the Ballistics Tracker attachment helps the player hit a crucial headshot far more often, as well as aiding in long-range combat when a user is struggling to find a target. A laser sight is beneficial in hip-fire performance, although marginal in effect. Conclusion Overall, the Mosin Nagant - with a faster fire rate than other conventional sniper rifles and more stopping power than most DMRs - provides a good bridge between the two classes. Compared to other sniper rifles, it possesses a faster ADS time, reload time and faster mobility, allowing it to be played more aggressively. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Third fastest RoF in-class. * Second fastest partial reload in-class; fastest empty reload in-class. * Highest mobility out of all Sniper Rifles. (Tied with the Steyr Scout) * Higher reserve ammunition total for a Sniper Rifle. * Fastest ADS time in-class. (Tied with the Steyr Scout.) * Very high maximum range. * High default magnification. * Able to remain ADS when cycling the rifle, unless a high-powered scope is equipped. Cons: * Slightly obtrusive Iron Sights. * Second lowest capacity in-class, after the BFG 50 - five rounds. * Inability to have a round in the chamber. * Low base damage for its class. * High unlock rank. * Slow recoil recovery, hard to track targets if shots do not equate into a kill. * No chest 1SK, a major disadvantage in CQC. Trivia * In real life, the clip can only be inserted when the internal magazine is empty. Otherwise, the user needs to insert the bullets individually. ** Therefore, when reloading less than a whole magazine, the reload animation is incorrect. ** The ejection of the stripper clip is also incorrect. The user has to manually remove the clip - it cannot be ejected via cycling the bolt unlike other bolt-action rifles - mainly the German Mauser 98. * The unlock rank seems to match with its designation among with many of the Russian weapons in the game (e.g. AK-47 is unlocked at Rank 47 and vice versa.) * The Mosin Nagant in-game currently has the fastest RoF in the sniper category. * A Finnish variant of the Mosin Nagant, the M/28-30, was used by Simo Häyhä, nicknamed 'White Death', who has been credited with the most sniper kills in any major war. Furthermore, he used the rifle with only iron sights. * The Mosin Nagant is one of the most mass-produced bolt action rifles in the world, produced not only in Russia and the former USSR but also produced in other countries too. ** The Mosin Nagant was also produced by Remington and Westinghouse during WWI. These models are quite rare, being sought by collectors. These rifles also saw service in American hands with the American Expeditionary Force, Siberia, from 1917-1919. * It is also the oldest serving rifle in the world, having been used continuously since its introduction in 1891. * It served as the standard infantry rifle for the Imperial Russian Army from 1891 to 1917 and the Soviet Army from 1917 to the end of WWII. It continued to be produced until 1965 with a grand total of 37 million units produced. ** After the Soviet's stopped using them, they were popular export weapons for Communist Revolutionaries, especially in Vietnam. * The VCOG on the Mosin has an unusual 8.5× power instead of the usual 6×. * The old Mosin sounds were from the Mosin Nagant in 'Insurgency'. * The Mosin Nagant without some modifications would not be able to accommodate most attachments available in-game. (Similar to other weapons in Phantom Forces) The only attachment at the present time that can be attached without such modifications is the PU-1 scope. * The Mosin Nagant was likely inspired by the Mosin-Nagant in CoR5, the previous game made by Stylis Studios. Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Historical Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weaponry